Ghosts of Halloween
by TheCrimsonGhost309
Summary: It's October 30, and everyone's getting ready for Halloween. But when you have Ed and Al going into prankster mode, you must be careful. And what happens if Lieutenant Hawkeye joins them? Madness ensues!


Ed and Al went into the military's eastern headquarters as they had just returned from a mission. Halloween was the next day, so there was going to be a party later in the night. It was a chance to unwind a little and see what the others would wear. So today, everyone was hurrying around finishing paperwork, along with other things. Ed noticed the maintenance guys working on the building's electricity, but didn't think much of it. He just wanted to give his report to the Colonel.

They went inside the office, only to find that it was empty, save for Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was working on her desk.

"Welcome back, Edward, Alphonse. I'm afraid you'll have to wait here as the Colonel is having lunch now."

He gave her a small smile, before he huffed, frustrated.

"That damn Colonel…" He flopped down into a chair, and Al sat beside him.

Suddenly, the lights went out for a few seconds, before coming back on.

"Oh, great. The lights will probably go out while we're working tonight. Always happens when there's maintenance."

Ed suddenly realized something. "Lieutenant, you mean the lights will go out tonight?"

"Yes, maybe for an hour or so. Why?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, but a devious grin spread on his face, as he nudged Al. Al slowly nodded to him. Oh, yes. There shall be a prank tonight.

Hawkeye pretended not to notice the smirk on the boy's face. After all, she was never targeted when Ed and Al pranked the office. She opened her drawer to get a pen, only to notice that something was missing. That will certainly be the last time they do this, she thought. Her eyes flashed dangerously, before she looked at the two boys in front of her.

"You two are going to do another prank tonight, aren't you?"

Ed's face slightly fell, but he nodded.

She smirked, and it sent shivers down their spine. "Can I join in?"

Ed blinked. "…What?"

Hawkeye said again: "Can I join in? With your prank?"

Ed gaped, while Al said cheerily: "Sure, Lieutenant!"

10 minutes later, the plan was set. Hawkeye said she'll manage the timing of the lights, while Ed and Al will use alchemy to create some very real-looking ghosts. Hawkeye will pretend she's not seeing any ghosts, and so will Al. Ed will hide in a closet, since he will arise suspicion if he stayed. Everyone thought that Al was the innocent brother, but they were so wrong…

It was nearly an hour before midnight, but everyone was still working overtime in the office, trying to finish their paperwork. Al was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Ed was supposedly sleeping, but was actually hiding in the closet beside Al. Hawkeye glanced at the clock, then looked back to Al, who gave her a small nod. Any minute now…

And the lights went out. Everyone groaned in frustration.

"Just wonderful…" muttered Havoc.

The Colonel lit a candle and went inside his office. The guys also lit three candles and resumed working. Hawkeye looked at Al, and Ed who just peeked out of the closet, smirking. She coughed a little to mask the faint clapping sound of Ed. Everyone glanced at her for a second before returning to work.

She saw ghost-like shapes form in the air around them, and smiled to herself. Those boys really were geniuses.

Havoc was the first one to notice. He jumped out of his chair, while a shrill scream tore from his throat. "AAAAAAH! GHOSTS!"

Everyone looked up, before jumping out of their seats, screaming as well. Hawkeye remained sitting, pretending to be confused at the their actions, and so did Al.

"What is wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself!" She struggled to keep herself from bursting into a laughing fit.

"But Lieutenant! There are ghosts! Can't you see them?" Breda yelled.

"No. I do not see anything." She said in her best stoic tone, looking a them as if they had gone insane.

"B-But..Hey Alphonse, can't you see them?" Fuery squeaked.

Al did the same thing as the Lieutenant, saying: "No, I can't see any ghosts. Are you guys alright?"

The men were beginning to calm down, until another "ghost" came out, and they all let out a very girly scream in unison.

The Colonel's office door flew open. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Two "ghosts" attacked him, and he let out a very un-colonel like shreak. Fuery ran to the door, trying to open it.

"It's locked!" he yelled.

"Oh no! What will we do?" Breda said in terror.

"We're all going to die! And I don't even have a girlfriend!" Havoc yelled.

Not able to keep it in any longer, Ed burst out laughing as he climbed out of the closet. Al and Lieutenant Hawkeye began giggling and snickering madly, as the "ghosts" disappeared.

"…The hell?" Mustang mumbled, as he and the other men looked in utter bewilderment at the three.

"Happy Halloween!" Ed managed between his laughs.

"Fullmetal…I should've known." Mustang growled.

"But… Lieutenant Hawkeye…you helped them prank us?" Havoc said, wide-eyed as he looked at the hysterically laughing woman.

"Well, that was a good prank, nonetheless. Really creative, Fullmetal. But Hawkeye, I didn't expect _you, _of all people, to do something like that!"

"Well, sir," She chuckled as they were finally able to stop their giggles. "you can call it payback." She rose from her chair, a stack of papers in hand, and put them in the Colonel's hands. "These need you signature, sir. Now , if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. Good night."

She left, along with the two boys, leaving everyone gaping at the door.

"Wow…" Breda managed to say after a long silence.

"Men," Mustang said, "that is the last time we will steal from Hawkeye's secret stash of cookies, got that?"

**FIN **

**It kinda sucks, sorry! **

**Anyway, Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
